


pleasure

by macbethattempest



Series: intrépide [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Maria's POV, Sex, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbethattempest/pseuds/macbethattempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her body felt like it was splitting into fragments; fire in her bones, fire in her veins, fire in her mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	pleasure

Maria's breath caught.

Her fingers clenched the sheets around her in reckless abandon.

Perspiration beaded down her back.

Her chest rose from the bed.

Her toes curled with intense pleasure.

She moaned.

"Steve", she breathed, her voice breathless.

"I ca- _can't_ "

Her right hand went to his head between her legs, his mouth devouring her.

Steve bit the inside of her thigh.

She whimpered and her hands tangled in his hair.

" _Steve_ ", she keened.

Her body felt like it was splitting into fragments; fire in her bones, fire in her veins, fire in her mind.

 _Pleasure_.

So much pleasure.

Pleasure in the strong body that pins hers, overpowers hers and makes her feel _his_.

Pleasure in the mouth that licks and nips and _tastes_  the entire length of her form.

Pleasure in the callused fingers that can grip her body roughly or caress her with utmost softness.

Pleasure in his hair, the strands she holds on to, as he fucks her into _oblivion_.

Pleasure in his face as it contorts with need for her, making her feel like the _most wanted_ person in the world.

Pleasure in the power in his frame as he flips and turns and pulls and pushes her.

Pleasure in his teeth as he _brands_ her body, the sensation of which she can feel for _days_.

Pleasure in the way he growls her name and _her name only_ when she slides her fingers over his body.

Pleasure in his control as he _dominates_ her body and repeatedly brings her to the brink of ecstasy.

Pleasure in the way he focussed on her; _her_ needs, _her_ desires, _her_ wants.

Pleasure in his memory that seems to remember _exactly_ how her body reacts to his touches, his caresses, to  _him._

Pleasure in the way he makes love not just to her body, but also _to her mind_.

Pleasure,

 _absolutely exquisite pleasure_ ,

in

 _him_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write free verse which is more of my style.  
> Any and all comments are very very welcome.


End file.
